A Simple Kiss
by Lady Sunlight
Summary: Hermione kissed Harry at the end of Book Four. This is that special moment told from different point of views. [Yes I know that was a long time ago but this idea wouldn’t go away]
1. Hermione, Ron, and Draco

**A Simple Kiss:**

**By: Lady Sunlight**

**Summary: **Hermione kissed Harry at the end of Book Four. This is that special moment told from different point of views. Yes I know that was a long time ago but this idea wouldn't go away

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything! Tragic, really.

**AN: **I will be changing some things so don't complain about it to me

**

* * *

**

**Hermione:**

'_Today is the day I do it.' _I thought to myself and I stood at the King's Cross platform. Harry had stayed behind and the train for a few minutes to talk to Fred and George about something or another. Ron was standing next to me trying to ask me something but not quite getting it out.

"So erm.. Hermione I was thinking that um… Y'know that thing I've been meaning to ask…." Ron scratched the back of his head and kept his gaze to the ground.

"Ron, I don't have the faintest idea what you're trying to say." I told him and kept the look out for Harry.

"Oh… Well I guess I'll ask you later then… Oi Ginny stay away from Pig!" Ron yelled at his sister and went to rescue his owl from the clutches of the third year and her friends.

It was for the best anyway I wanted it to just be Harry and myself when I told him. What was he talking about to Fred and George anyway?

Ron came back with Ginny in tow, I sighed. If they were near by there was _no way _I'd be able to tell Harry my feelings.

"Hello Hermione, I was _trying_ to tell Ron ways to take care of his owl…" Ginny said, slightly out of breath.

"Pig is fine how he is. Erm Hermione can you make sure you talk to me before you go?"

"Oh yeah of course. Where's Harry?" I scanned the platform for him once again. It took a few minutes but I finally found him. "Harry!" I yelled and he came over to us.

"Hey guys." He stood in front of us in all his perfection. "What's up?"

"Oh we're just thinking about how much we'll miss the things at Hogwarts…"I answered before anyone else could say anything. "And the people we'll miss." I looked at Harry when I said this hoping he'd get the message.

Harry spotted his uncle across the barrier.

"See you, Harry" said Ron clapping him on the back.

_It was now or never. _"Bye, Harry!" I said cheerfully and kissed him on the cheek. I know, I chickened out. But what was I supposed to do with all those people standing there?

Harry winked at us, at me, and left with his uncle. He was gone. I turned to Ron.

"Ron, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Oh, never mind… It's nothing important." I saw some red climb up his face and he turned away from me.

"Okay then. Well there are my parents, I got to go, bye." I waved to everyone and left.

**Ron**

I was going to ask Hermione if she wanted to do something in a romantical sense but I just couldn't get the words out. Harry came back from talking to the twins and I didn't want to ask her around him.

"See you, Harry." I clapped him on the back, I looked quite manly if I may say so myself. Must've impressed Hermione. Harry turned to Hermione to say goodbye.

"Bye, Harry!" She said all too cheerfully for my liking. Then she kissed him. It was on the cheek but she'd never kissed me. I felt my jaw drop fifty feet.

Harry winked back at everyone and left with his family.

"Ron, you wanted to talk to me about something?" Hermione was talking _me_ now. What was I supposed to say? Oh now you're snogging session with our best friend is over you want to go out with me? Yeah like that'd work.

"Oh never mind it's nothing important." I felt my face turning red and looked at my feet.

"Okay then. Well there's my parents, I got to go, bye." She waved at everyone and left, leaving a beautiful memory in my mind.

I sighed and turned away from her retreating back and faced my brothers whom had decided to make an appearance.

"Hello, mum we going home yet?" Fred asked behind me.

"Yes, yes your father is waiting with the car… The _normal_ car." She picked up Ginny's trunk and walked away expecting us to follow.

"Ron do you fancy Hermione?" George asked me casually on the way to the car.

"What would make you ask that?" I felt heat rush to my face and tried to hide myself.

"That still doesn't answer the question," Fred butted it. "Do you fancy the fair maiden Hermione Jane Granger?"

"Why are you so interested in my personal life?"

"Why are you so persistent on avoiding the question?" George said smartly.

"Because it's absolutely absurd." I closed to door to the car and sat in sulking.

"Ron what's the matter?" Ginny leaned over to me and asked with a concerned face and voice.

"He's upset that his Hermione kissed Harry but not him, isn't he adorable when he's jealous?" George said and pinched my face.

"You fancy Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I didn't say that."

"You also didn't deny it." Fred said completely seriously.

"I don't fancy her" I yelled feeling my face growing hot.

"That's not how it seems. If you don't fancy her then stop blushing." Ginny said curtly.

"Bugger off." I mumbled then fell back into my seat.

**Malfoy**

My last day of fourth year I looked across King Cross platform and saw the most sickening display of mush in my life. Hermione Granger _finally_ kissed Harry Potter. Well not a full on _kiss me tender_ thing, just a sweet little _I love you, why won't you see it?_ Kind of thing.

Of course Potter didn't get it, he thought she was being _friendly_, well excuse me while I throw up.

So anyways while Granger was kissing Potter, Weasley was fuming because _of course_ he also loves Granger. I don't understand why though, she's not even that good looking. I guess those guys are into that personality thing, I'll never understand it.

The first day I met the infamous trio I knew there would be a love triangle happening there. Only I thought that Potter and Granger would take a matter of weeks to discover thier love for one another and Weasley would fume in a corner on his own. Four years later and Granger's just figuring it out, and she's supossed to be _smart_. Potter is so dense, I really would like to smack him over the head but he's got that ferret boy thing on me now...

You'd think I wouldn't care about these dolts afairs... But I do, which is the sad part. I suppose Potter may figure out what just happened with him and Granger, infact I think he may have just. He's raising his hand to his cheek right now and holding his mouth open in shock. Yes Potter, she loves you. Oh and of course Weasley is stomping off, thankfully his family is bugging him so I don't have to.

I kind of feel sorry for those three... Wait, what am I thinking? I'm Draco Malfoy! I don't feel sorry! I hate those three, make me have feelings will they...

**

* * *

AN:** Well that's the only POVS I can think of so I'm gonna leave it at that. Hope you enjoyed this little ficlet! 


	2. Harry, Ginny, and Dudley

**A Simple Kiss:**

**By: Lady Sunlight**

**Summary: **Hermione kissed Harry at the end of Book Four. This is that special moment told from different point of views. Yes I know that was a long time ago but this idea wouldn't go away

**Disclaimer: **All I have is the point of views! They're all I have! Everything else is the damn JK Rowlings! Why must they take it away? Why? Ahem- I mean, JK Rowling owns the characters, setting, the Harry Potter series and everything that goes with it.

**AN: **Wow. I got waaaay more reviews than I anticipated. Thanks! I was _so_ motivated I decided to answer your calls and do yet more POVS Yay! Thanks again! I'll thank you all separately at the end of this chapter. By the way I **will** be changing something's in order to make this work. Complain and I will cut you.

**Chapter Two:**

**Harry: **

The twins finished talking to me and I left to see Hermione and Ron off. I saw Ron trying to say something to Hermione and slowed my pace of walking slightly, but then realized Ginny was there and walked at a normal pace.

"Hey guys," I said. "What's up?"

"Oh we're just thinking about the things we'll miss at Hogwarts…" Hermione said. "And the people…" I think I must be seeing things because I could've sworn I saw her look at me and wink when she said that.

I looked across the barrier and saw my Aunt and Uncle waiting for me with Dudley, looked like something was wrong with his face though.

"See you, Harry" Ron said clapping me on the back, I guess he saw the Dursleys too.

"Bye, Harry!" Hermione said in a cheerful manner and kissed me.

I was complete baffled. Why would she kiss me? I guess it's her new thing. I winked back at them and went to my uncle.

"Who was that girl you were snogging?" Dudley asked as I arrived at the family. "Your girlfriend, I have no clue who'd like _you_ though."

"She's not my girlfriend. Just a friend who is also a girl." I replied through my teeth.

"I had a feeling none could like someone like you." Dudley said curtly.

"Sod off Dudley." I said. Although it did feel nice when he said Hermione was my girlfriend.

**Ginny:**

I felt like I was going to cry.

I was simply telling Ron how to care for his little owl and saying bye to Harry when out of nowhere Hermione kissed him. I know I'm not supposed to like him anymore but a love like mine doesn't disappear quickly, so you must know how I felt when I saw them kissing.

I felt betrayed and confused._ Hermione tells me everything, why not this?_ She knows I love Harry, why do this to me?

I tried to tell Ron he fancies Hermione, I hope he confesses he loves her so Harry can be all mine. I knew I had to get home to my secret place. It holds all the things that I love about Harry, and things that remind me of him. It has the poem I sent him in his second year, what I was wearing the first time I saw him, everything he's appeared in, and of course a shirt he left at our house once.

My love for him is everlasting.

**Dudley:**

My parents and I were picking up that ungrateful cousin of mine when I saw him with an actual _human_ girl. A young woman if I may say so myself. Of course she's a witch seeing how Harry has no normal friends, but I wouldn't mind meeting her…. Courting her if I dare say.

Oh seems as if Harry has another friend, seems a bit temperamental though. Oh! Another girl! Not quite as pretty as the brown-haired one but still has her own charm just the same.

Harry and the pretty girl are talking about something that seems rather important, I guess she saw her parents because she seems to be rushing now. Oi! She just kissed Harry! Wow, never thought he'd be hoarding the girls.

Harry's seen us now, he's coming over. I've decided to bug him but I still can't help but notice that red head out of the corner of my eye… Her skin looks so soft and pale…

Hm, my trousers seem to be getting a tad tighter…

**END OF CHAPTER.**

**AN: **Okay I'm going to leave it off here. I may do another chapter cause I enjoy this story **a lot**. Well you all deserve a big thank you!

**Hollyg20:** I'm so glad you thought it was cute! Yay! I was added to a favorite stories list! . You don't know how much that over joys me. Thank you!

**Tween Idol:** Thank you so much for enjoying my story! It means sooooo much to me! By the way your name is adorable.

**AGlowingStar: **I did Harry's! A lot of people wanted his so it just made sense! Thanks for the creative comment!

**Chelsea: **I know what you mean about be a definite Harry/Hermione fan, sometimes I dab into others but I just love Harry and Hermione together so much!

**Hermione Rae: **Thank you for your nice lengthy review! It was nice and really helped me. I hope my story doesn't turn into a bad sequel… Please tell me if it does and I'll stop right away! It saddens me also to know that it will end in tears with the Harry/Hermione/Ron/Ginny thing…

**AngelOfHell: **Here's that other chapter you wanted! I hope it's what you wanted! Thanks for the great feedback

**Lady Starlight So Kiss My Ass: **Yay you liked it! Told you it'd get this second chapter up! You got your precious Harry. Hope you don't become even more of a smartass when you turn 16!

**Faylinne: **Thank you for the compliment, I was hoping people would like the point of view thing, thankfully you did!

**Coolchar: **Wow, you're just bursting with compliments! A lot of people said they like Malfoy's a lot! I decided to do Dudley's because I_ sometimes_ (Big emphasis on sometimes) like to think he can be a _little_ misunderstood because he's overweight and the 'star' child. But like all people can be fall in love, hope you liked it!

**PotterFan36041: **I for one **highly** recommend your stories, top notch writer. So it makes me feel really good you liked my pidley little story, thank you!

**The Lovesick One: **I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for the compliments!

**The Unknown: **Once again thanks for loving Draco and his point of view! It was a lot of fun to write.


End file.
